


"Used to"

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, before I let y'all to enjoy the new animation, I'm gonna talk a bit about Plotagon.</p><p>Plotagon is an educative app. What you see is what it is, no more, no less. It has very limited characteristics; artificial<br/>animations, flat or exaggerated emotions, robotic voices, no movement except for the animations...<br/>There's nothing I can do to change those facts so please, be nice and respectful towards me, and towards those who made<br/>this free app possible.</p><p>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Used to"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before I let y'all to enjoy the new animation, I'm gonna talk a bit about Plotagon.
> 
> Plotagon is an educative app. What you see is what it is, no more, no less. It has very limited characteristics; artificial  
> animations, flat or exaggerated emotions, robotic voices, no movement except for the animations...  
> There's nothing I can do to change those facts so please, be nice and respectful towards me, and towards those who made  
> this free app possible.
> 
> Thank you.

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/402484


End file.
